Albus Potter and The Globe of The Present
by OlympusExtreme
Summary: Join Albus, Rose, Klyde, Scorpius as they go through their first year as discoveries are made, friends are gained, enemies are made, love is created. Chaos is made at Hogwarts, chaos the Aurors doesn't know where it's coming from. Albus, Rose, Scorpius and Klyde all wants to solve it out of curiosity of course. How? Let's start with the Globe of The Present. Suck at summaries, T.T
1. Preparation (Klyde)

"Klyde!" My dad called "Coming!" I replied.

When I went downstairs the first thing I thought was something good was happening, because this was one of the rare moments where my dad smiled despite the lost of my mom.

"We got mail.. Or should I say you got mail" My dad said as he plops a pancake on my plate "Really?" I asked as I pour maple syrup on top of my pancake

"Yep" Dad replied. Looking at the envelope's wicked seal already got me excited.

**Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry **

**Dear Ms Finnigan,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Please find Enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. **

**Yours sincerely, **

**Minerva McGonagall **

"Is this the school where you learn magic?" I asked my dad "Yep" he said " And where you met mom?" I asked again "Yep" He said again "Yep, yep and yep" My dad said his grin becoming bigger on every "Yep"

I stared at him with my jaw opened wide, "Well come on we have many books and things to get" He said as he put on his trench coat.

I quickly put on my boots and coat as I followed my dad out the door. We hopped on my dad's car and drove at a speed my dad didn't drive before.

We soon stopped on front of a brick wall. He tapped on some bricks with his umbrella as the wall formed a passageway.

"Seamus? Is that you?" The famous, I can't believe it, Harry potter said. "POTTER! Nice to see you here!" My dad said.

"Now who could this little lady be?" Harry potter asked. "I- ‐I'm Kly- ‐Klyde" I stuttered,

"Shopping for your equipment, I reckon? Such luck I should say I was just going to shop for Albus's wand care to join us?" He said

" Oh yeah, I didn't introduce you guys " Harry potter said.

He motioned to a boy around my age with dark brown hair round glasses like his dad, bright green eyes that twitches with curiosity.

I stared at him for a while with my light blue eyes. "Hi." He said breaking my eye contact; I let out a hand for him to shake, brushing my dirty blonde hair on the process "Hey" I replied

"All right youngsters, let's go to Ollivander's" My dad said.

"Harry potter? Haven't you shopped for your wand already? ... Oh wait is that you Albus… you look very much like your father…" Ollivander said to Albus.

He rummaged around the shop trying to find a wand, he placed a wand on the counter and asked Albus to try it; nothing really happened then he tried another on blue spark released from it. "Hmm, this wand is one of the five wands I last made, ten inches, hawthorn, lion's tail and phoenix feather. The five wands I made is the only one with a core and a supplement core. A rare choice." Ollivander said "Ten galleons." He said

"Next" He laid down a couple of wand for me to try as Albus tells his dad about his wand as they wait for me.

"No?" Ollivander sighed. Then he pointed his index finger up as if an idea came.

He gave me a wand to try again this time a powerful ray of yellow light busted out. "The second wand sold, perhaps? Like Albus's this contains three materials. Eight inches, sycamore, dragon's scale and unicorn's feather." He said, "9 galleons, would have been 10 but I don't mind."

After a quick shopping of books and animals, I got an owl by the way it 's light brown so called it Sunlight, we went to the train station and stopped between station 10 and 9.

"Ladies first" Harry potter said motioning for me to enter.

I stepped backwards along with my trolley and ran to the wall with such speed. When I went to the other side I saw a sign saying 9 and 3 quarters, just like my ticket.. "Yes" I said knowing I succeeded passing through

Soon Albus, his family and dad came along with a pale man with his son looking similar. "Half-bloods and muggle-borns. Such filthy people." The pale man said.

"Shut up, Malfoy" A redheaded adult said, "Oh and former blood traitors, I see" Malfoy chuckled "Come on, Scorpius" Malfoy said as he pushed his son in the train.

"Ron! Fancy meeting you here!" My dad said to Ron "Yeah just about to send off Rose" Ron said to my dad

"Hello, little girl come here, don't be shy, this is Rose it's her first here, I hope you're as friendly as Seamus here and hopefully you two will be great friends eh?." Ron told me as he introduces me to a red haired girl.

"All aboard!" The conductor bellowed.

We all quickly hopped on. "Hey Klyde want to sit with me and Rose?" Albus asked "Sure" I replied.

"So Klyde, which house you wishing to be in?" Rose asked as she bought us candy from the trolley. "I was hoping to be in Gryffindor like my dad. I rather not be in in Ravenclaw though, too smart for my taste." I said as I ate licorice.

"I don't mind being in Ravenclaw but I like Gryffindor more, though being in Hufflepuff is almost as bad in being expelled to me. How 'bout you Al?" Rose said

"Anything but Slytherin, but like you girls I would prefer Gryffindor" Albus said.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Albus said.

The pale boy we met came in. "I'm sorry about my dad, I came to apologize, I hate having enemies even before I start school." He said "Could I come in?" He said sounding as humble as a boy could

Rose and Albus look at each other discussing if they should let him in, I already said yes though. Eventually they decided to let him in.

"I'm Scorpius by the way." He said scratching his blonde hair.

We introduced each other, chat and discovered Scorpius was nothing like his father, friendly, nice and humble

"I want to be in Gryffindor, but dad expect me to be in Slytherin, I have no idea what to do" Scorpius said with a sigh

"You choose your destiny, not your father!" Rose said beating me to comfort him

"Rose is right!" Albus and me said together

"Thanks guys" Scorpius said with a big grin on his face.

"All right lads time to get in 'da boats." A loud voice bellowed. "Must be Hagrid, my dad told me he's nothing but nice." Albus said.

We managed to get through third year girls chatting about Albus's loud but charming brother James, boys punching and talking about Quidditch games and Albus's cousins Fred and Molly advertising things from their dad's joke store.

We hopped on to a boat, excited. "So this is where everything starts doesn't it?" Albus said as the boat flows toward Hogwarts

**First Fanfic hope you like it the story would be from Rose's, Albus's, Klyde's and occasionally other characters P.O.V. From, your humble author**


	2. Sorting Hat (Albus)

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't think I would get any anyways this one will be rather rushed (boarding an airplane soon) anyways hopefully you guys will enjoy btw each review is a cookie so.. (::) (::) (::) (::) **

"All 'righty lads get off meh boats. 'Yer have some schoolin' to do!" Hagrid said shooing us off with, honestly, no force at all.

"Oh darn my hands are all sweaty" Scorpius said gulping at the sight of Hogwarts

"Mine too." I admitted. "Gosh, you boys probably didn't study didn't you and here you are unprepared serves you right!" Rose said walking in with her chin up in the air

"I was actually talking about the sorting hat.." I said a bit confused.

"How 'bout you Klyde? Nervous?" I asked her seeing creamy white face neutral with no sign of nervousness or eagerness.

"A bit." She admitted, "Though I'm excited too… emotions are so difficult." She said with a sigh

I patted her back not the sort of romantic way… I think… but like a brotherly a way "We've all been there… I bet even Scorpio feels that way." I assured

"My name's not Scorpio!" An angry Scorpius said. He then sighed "Sorry Al, but don't call me Scorpio I'm quite serious 'bout names." He apologized

"Oh, ok sorry man." I said He just shrugged

We finally caught up with Rose just in time to enter together

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees.

Our head could do us a filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest

Until our brains rot" We all sang almost immediately

"Bravo!" Headmistress/Professor McGonagall said, "How happy Dumbledore will be now…" she muttered

She cleared her throat and said, "Shall the feast begin!"

Suddenly varieties of food came in piles on our dinner table from piping hot pumpkin soup to cold noodles.

I got pretty much a bit of everything (a bit more on the roasted ham) and ate 'till my stomach almost gone boom.

"Now for a few words, or should I say rules, please do not sell item's from Mr. Weasley's shop… I dealed enough with him on his previous years. First-years are allowed to try out for Quidditch, and please do not wander in the corridors." Headmistress McGonagall said

"Now we shall bring in the Sorting hat?" Headmistress said

The whole room yelled yes.

"Hello, hello nervous you must be

Because put me on and you shall see

The house you're destined to be

You might be in Slytherin

Thinkin' and Brewin'

To reach their goals

Despite anyone's lost.

You're not fools

If Ravenclaw you are

Because they're intelligence go really far

Brave, Brave, Brave you'll be!

If it's Gryffindor I'll see!

'Ol patient Hufflepuff

Will accept even a brain will fluff

So let's see

Where you'll be?" A Hat sang

The whole room broke in applause

Then Professor McGonagall shushed us.

"Aerie, Kate" She said

"Hufflepuff!"

"Barrio, Josh"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Bay, Jake"

"Hmm, Ravenclaw!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Slytherin!

"Ravenclaw!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Finnigan, Klyde Marie "

"A rather humble this one, a bit of an evil mind… Slytherin! If you weren't more of a GRYFFINDOR!"

She walked there like she's going to the stairways of heaven. With applause breaking through the room.

"Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion"

"Slyth- wait… Malfoy… The first one… Gryffindor…"

The whole room went silent as he walks toward Gryffindor

"Hufflepuff"

"Gryffindor"

"Potter, Albus Severus"

"I see you are dying to prove yourself more worthy than your father despite he's one of the greatest wizard that walked on Hogwarts… a hard task that is Albus…Yet brave better off to Gryffindor!"

My heart started beating again this harder pounding on my chest. I pretty much flew to the table.

Not knowing the table were screaming " WE HAVE A POTTER!"

"Weasley, Rose"

"Another Weasley to Raven- just joking' Gryffindor!"

She went to our table chin up in the air probably because she's crying with happiness not wanting to show it… (I saw tears)

"Everyone to their dorms!" Headmistress demanded.

I settled my things on my dorm carefully checking it's not Scorpius. "Dad will be so mad" Scorpius sighed running his fingers through the scarlet **red** not green sheets.

"It'll be ok…" I said grabbing papers and an envelope. "Yeah I guess my mom's always defending me against dad's scolding… so yeah" He said with relief

"Hey want to try out for Quidditch?" I asked as I wrote my letter to mom and dad. "Well, duh." Scorpius said throwing a toy quaffle up in the air.

"What position?" I asked handing my letter to Stormy (owl) "Seeker. Brother's trying out for keeper. Louis and Fred II trying out for beaters. You?" I said flopping on the bed. "Chaser." He said falling asleep right away and did the same

I woke up Scorpius already changing. I changed to my robes and raced with Scorpius to breakfast.

"I'm way faster than you POTTER!" Scorpius said way ahead of him.

Taunting caused him to bump to my cousin, Rose. "AH!" she screamed

Falling on Scorpius "So-sorry" He said bright red. I laughed so much I didn't notice James creeping up to me.

He carried me and stopped near a pillar leaving a laughing Malfoy and Weasley behind

"What the heck is that for?" I asked with rage. "You should thank me!" He chuckled then pointed to cousin Victoire… Kissing Teddy Lupin.

"NICE! They finally got together!" I said instantly forgiving him

"Please Victoire stop looking for me when I'm gone, you know how dangerous my werewolf trait is." He said after breaking the kiss.

"Bu-but we're together now...right?" Victoire said stunned after the kiss

"Yes I guess we are. Though it's not an excuse to go looking for me at full moons." He said grinning pulling my cousin for another kiss.

"Hey Potter, how's the piggyback ride?" Scorpius said at breakfast.

"Honestly, great" I said playfully with a tint of irritation.

"All right, students I bet you now have a map around Hogwarts and your classes guide am I correct?" Headmistress asked

"YES MAM" We answered

"Good now the Quidditch tryouts is after your Defense Against Dark Arts. Though Your History class is not excused, so eat up!" McGonagall said.

We ate with a mixture of the sound of groans caused by hearing there's still History class and chatters of excitement.

"Excuse me." A chilly voice said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your breakfasts, but I would like to introduce myself before the class… My name's Raul Elddir Thompson. Unlike some professors I'm fresh from finishing Hogwarts studies with high grades enough to be your DADA professor." A muscular young adult announced

He's muscular body, uptight bleach blonde hair, dark green eyes, manly scar on his face and a possibility he's the hottest man alive made girls pretty much faint and as a boy it means you become less attractive so it's nature to hate this guy, and I most certainly do.


End file.
